


Morning Run

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, but hell why wouldn't it?, morning runs are the worst, reader is hot af, sam being awkward and adorable, topless reader makes sam uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You agree to go on a morning run with Sam, but you find out that he’s been hiding something from you.(Originally posted on Tumblr)(This was the first thing I've ever wrote for Supernatural)





	Morning Run

Your favorite song started playing and you slowly opened your eyes. “Ugh.” You said and hit the snooze button. You were not prepared to be up at 6:30AM even though you promised Sam that you would go running with him at 7:00AM. Last night during dinner, you told Sam that you wanted to start going running with him again because you had stopped going with him. When you first started hunting with the Winchester’s almost 10 years ago, you had went with Sam because you had thought that running would help you be a better hunter. The running habit went strong for a few years straight, but after a bad hunting accident, you were out of the running every morning game for a while.

You shut your eyes again after hitting the snooze button and after what seemed like less than minute, your alarm went off again and you sighed, actually shutting your alarm off. You rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling, your arms on either side of you. Taking a deep breath you finally rolled out of bed and started doing some stretches in the middle of your floor to wake you up. After a few minutes of doing these stretches you heard a knock on your door. “Yeah?” You asked.

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Sam asked.

“Sure.” You said, as you started doing push-ups. Sam opened your door and leaned against the door frame, watching you for a moment. As you finished your set, you gracefully – in your mind – collapsed onto the floor. You forgot how much you hated doing push-ups.

“You good?” Sam said, sounding slightly amused.

“Yeah I’m good. My arms don’t like push-ups.” You said. You held out your hand towards Sam. “Help a sister out?” You asked and Sam walked toward you, smiling, almost ready to laugh. Sam helped you up and after he did so, you patted his chest. “Thank you Sir.” You told him and walked toward your closet. When you opened up your closet, you grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and started to strip right in front of Sam.

As you were taking your shirt off, you heard Sam say, “Um…Y/N…Do you want me to…Leave so you can change?” He said, almost as if he was a nervous teenage boy holding his crushes hand for the very first time.

You smiled to yourself and turned to face him, shirtless and braless. “I mean, if you want to.” You said, grabbing a sports bra from your drawer and slowly put it while you were still facing him. “I’m not really embarrassed. We’ve seen each other naked before.” You said, grabbing the tank top you were planning on wearing and started to pull it over your head. “See, I’m almost done getting changed and you’re still here.” You let out a small laugh and so did he, but his was more of a nervous laughter.

“I know, but that was before…” He started to say. You could tell that he was really trying his best to keep his eyes fixated on your face rather than your body. While he was talking, you had taken off your pajama shorts and were only wearing your black boy shorts that revealed just enough of your ass to be a tease.

“Before what?” You asked, grabbing your running shorts and slipping them on. You looked at Sam a little confused on what he was trying to say. Your brain was trying to come up with different things on what he could possibly mean, but you didn’t really have the slightest clue.

“Nothing.” Sam said, walking towards your door. He stood in the doorway as you started lacing up your sneakers.

“Sam. You know you can tell me anything.” You told him, being very sincere with your comment, which was very true. Very often, at least a few times a week, Sam and you would have heart-to-heart talks in one of your bedrooms that would last hours and hours. Sometimes the heart-to-hearts would last so long, that one of you, usually you, would fall asleep during the talks. When that usually happened, if you were in Sam’s room, you would just wind up spending the night in his room, or if it was in your room, Sam would wind up spending the night in your room for some reason even though you would be the one to fall asleep first. You would just wake up in the morning and there he would be, sound asleep, like your bed was the most comfortable thing in the world to him. Then again, he would look like that when you would wake up in his bed too.

That’s when it hit you, and you felt your eyes grow wide. Sam has feelings for you. One of your best friends in the whole entire world, one of the people you can tell anything to, had feelings for you. Why did it take you so long to realize it? In that moment, you stopped tying your shoes, still having your hands on the laces and looked up at Sam. He stood there in the doorway, looking at you with slight concern and confusion. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asked.

You went back to tying your shoes as you spoke. “If I ask you a question, can you be honest with me?” You asked, finishing up with tying you sneakers.

“Sure, what’s up?” He asked, crossing his arms.

You continued to sit there on the floor, staring up at him. “How long have you had feelings for me?” You asked, being completely serious, but also feeling completely nervous in your question. You felt your heart racing, unsure of the true reason. You weren’t sure if it was because you were nervous about asking him or if you were nervous to hear his answer; either way, you heart felt like it was racing loud enough for Dean to hear down the hallway in his room to wake him up.

Sam took a deep breath. “For about a year. It started when we started having our little heart-to-heart talks at night.” The way he spoke, it sounded as if he was just as nervous as you were in that moment; afraid of your reaction. All you could do, was slightly softly. For the past year, you have really enjoyed your heart-to-hearts with Sam, because you felt like it helped the both of you on a lot of different levels.

You got from the floor and walked towards Sam who was still standing in your doorway. You grabbed his hand and looked at the two of you hands together as you started to speak. “Sam,” you said, looking up at him. “I…I want to try this.”

“What?” The sound of relief and confusion in his voice.

“Us.” You said, sounding way more confident this time. “You’ve been my best friend, basically my entire life. And…I’d be lying to myself if I said there wasn’t some kind of chemistry between us.” You felt your heart rate going back to normal. “I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs that you had feelings for me. I’m kind of oblivious to that kind of thing, which you should know.” You let out a small laugh and so did he.

“I should have told you.” He said.

“Yeah you should have. Took me a whole year to figure out.” Sam laughed again at your comment. You released your hand from his and squeezed past him to get into the hallway and started to walk down it backwards, so you could still see him. “Come on. Let’s go running so we can talk about what we’re doing for our first date. Unless…”

“Unless what?” He asked, starting to walk down the hallway behind you.

“Unless you wanna count this as our first date?” You smiled, but he smiled wider.

“It’s a date.” He said.


End file.
